Drowning Pond
by TwistedHero
Summary: Sequel to it all started with a window.Todd and Pietro cause more trouble, this time at a park.


The door to the brotherhood house opened and in walked Todd and Pietro. Both of them were soaking wet and carrying Frisbees.

"You were right. Staplers work much better than glue." said Pietro.

"Too bad we got banned from the aquarium." replied Todd.

"The second explosion wasn't even our fault."

"I'd ask what you guys were talking about, but it's better not to know." said Lance as he walked down the stairs.

Fred walked in from the kitchen. "The Frisbee plan? I thought that was illegal."

"Only in Cuba." Todd informed him.

"So", said Pietro, noticing that Lance had his car keys, "where are we going?"

"You aren't going anywhere. Blob and I are going grocery shopping."

"Why can't we go?' asked Pietro.

"You're banned, remember?" said Fred.

"For the last time, it was not my fault! Armadillos are naturally vicious!" yelled Pietro.

Todd put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, just let it go."

"I guess we're stuck at home again." Pietro grumbled.

"No way!' said Lance.

"Why not?" questioned Todd.

'Because the last time you stayed home, the kitchen nearly burned down."

"At least we fixed your gameboy."

"What happened to my gameboy?!"

"It flew through the-" Todd started to explain but Pietro cut him off.

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all." He grabbed Toad and ran.

"I'll get you for this later!" shouted Lance.

"Yeah", said Fred, "he knows where you live!"

Miles away, Todd and Pietro were sitting in the park near a pond.

"So what do we do now?" asked Todd.

"I brought my backpack. There's enough supplies for a prank."

"Who are we gonna prank, yo? The park is closed for construction."

"How do they close a park?"

"Beats me."

"I am so bored." Pietro began to run around. Unfortunately, he tripped over a rock and fell into the pond.

"Help, I'm drowning!"

"You can't drown in a pond."

Pietro waved his arms wildly. "I'm too perfect to die!"

"Don't be silly, that pond is as shallow as you. There's no way you can drown."

"I'm in danger.! Get in here and save me!"

"I can't swim!"

"You're a frog!"

"I'm a toad!"

"What's the difference?"

"Toads are-"

"Shut up and throw me a lifesaver!"

Todd grabbed a lifesaver and threw it.

" Not the candy, you moron! A real lifesaver! There's one in my backpack!"

"You mean this care bear floaty?"

"Yes!"

"But it's filled with jam!"

"Strawberry or grape?"

"Strawberry!"

"Then it's useless! Go get help!"

Todd hopped away, while Pietro continued to drown. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He ran to his backpack to answer it.

"I guess you can't drown in a pond after all." He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lance. Are you causing any trouble?"

"Nope. But I did learn a valuable life lesson. "

"What is it this time?"

"I learned that you can't drown in a pond."

"I'm not gonna ask. If the authorities get involved, I want to have plausible deniability."

"Don't worry. We won't get arrested this ti-watch out for that tree!"

"Pietro? Hello?" Lance sighed and hung up.

Ten minutes later, everyone was back in the living room.

"I can't believe you got off with a warning after all the damage you caused." said Lance.

"And after you lost that bulldozer." Fred added.

"I was just trying to save Pietro from drowning." replied Todd.

"And you needed heavy machinery for that? Why didn't you just jump in and save him?" wondered Lance.

"I can't swim."

"But you're a frog."

"I'm a toad!"

"What's the difference?"

"Toads are-"

"What did you morons do this time?" demanded Mystique as she walked in the room.

"It was their fault!" yelled Lance pointing to Todd and Pietro.

"Lance kicked us out of the house," shouted Todd. "So it's his fault!'

"Actually," Pietro said to Mystique, "It's your fault for not buying grape jam."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded.

"This whole incident could've been avoided if you bought grape jam instead of strawberry."

"But it's okay, we forgive you." said Todd.

Meanwhile Scott and Kurt were walking past the brotherhood house. There were shouts coming from inside. Suddenly, a couch flew through the window.

"That's the fifth time this month." said Kurt. "What do you think goes on in there?"

"I don't wanna know." answered Scott.

"Maybe they have another I Spy book."

"I don't think so. Professor had Wolverine destroy every "I Spy" book in town, remember?'

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
